1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a load floor latch that is particularly useful inside a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although many other inventors have proposed various ways of latching a lid to a frame, none is believed to offer the advantages of simplicity, strength, appearance, and keeping the actuating handle out of the way when not in use to the extent that the present invention offers these advantages. An example of a presently available latch is illustrated in Southco Handbook 2000, p. 122.